Oh My Sexy Assistant
by Sy tanpa nama
Summary: Seorang direktur yang bernama Kai jatuh cinta terhadap assistant-nya sendiri. Apakah yang akan terjadi ? YAOI! LEMON! KAIXOC!


**Oh My Sexy Assistant**

**Disclaimer © Tuan Kim hanya milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan juga nyonya Kyungsoo tapi cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya mweheheh #ketawa evil #plak**

**Story © Sy Tanpa Nama**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Choi Yoorin**

**Genre : Yadong, Romance**

**Summary : Seorang direktur Kai yang pervert jatuh hati terhadap assistant-nya sendiri. Apakah yang akan terjadi ?**

**Note : annyeong, author sarap yang pervertnya minta ampun comeback lagi di hadapan readers #plak, kali ini author membawakan ff yang pairingnya si Kkamjong yang sekseeh #plak, dan yang jadi Ukkenya itu author sendiri (?). Okey, author gak banyak bacot lagi semoga kalian suka sama ff-ku jangan lupa review yah, annyeong.**

**Warning : yadong, typo bertebaran, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, asli dari imajinasi otak yadong author #plak**

**Don't like ?! Don't read !**

**Don't be silent readers**

**Please review, don't bash !**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

**.**

Yoorin adalah seorang assistant direktur di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di kota Seoul. Ia bekerja dari pukul 8 pagi hingga 7 malam KST. Hari ini ia harus lembur karena banyak berkas yang belum diselesaikan. Tiba – tiba perutnya terasa lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu. Dengan terpaksa ia harus keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Ketika ia melewati ruangan sang direktur tepatnya Direktur Kai, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara desahan yang cukup keras dari ruangan tersebut. Yoorin pun melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan maksud ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan direkturnya. Dan Yoorin pun terkejut karena sang direktur sedang menonton film yadong sambil memainkan juniornya yang telah mengeras. Desahan – desahan yang keluar dari mulut direktur Kai semakin keras. Untungnya tidak ada siapa – siapa di kantor saat ini, kecuali Yoorin dan Direktur Kai.

" Ohh my gosh… sssshh… you're so sexy baby…"

" Ya Tuhan, Direktur Kai yang dihormati karena charisma dan kedisiplinannya ternyata seorang namja yang haus sex " batin Yoorin.

Yoorin pun melangkah mundur secara perlahan agar tidak diketahui oleh sang direktur. Sialnya, Yoorin tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot yang ada disebelahnya hingga pot itu pecah. Direktur Kai menyadari bahwa kegiatan yang dilakukannya diintip seseorang. Yoorin pun berusaha lari menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Namun belum sempat Yoorin melangkah, tangan direktur Kai sudah menarik lengannya sehingga Yoorin tidak bisa lari kemana – mana.

" Mau lari kemana kau, Yoorin sayang ? " tanya Kai dengan seringaian evilnya.

" Lepaskan tangan saya atau saya akan teriak ! " ancam Yoorin.

" Tidak usah marah – marah begitu. Lebih baik kau temani aku disini "

" Andwae, aku tidak mau menemanimu. Lepaskan tangan saya Tuan " teriak Yoorin.

" Sssttt… tidak usah berteriak. Panggil saja aku oppa " jawab Kai.

Akhirnya Kai melepas tangan Yoorin dari genggamannya. Tetapi tubuh Yoorin disandarkan ke tembok oleh Kai.

" Yoorin, apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu ? " bisik Kai.

" Mwo ? " jawab Yoorin.

Kai menatap Yoorin dengan intens.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

**CUP**

Tiba – tiba Kai mencium bibir Yoorin dengan mesranya. Yoorin masih terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai terhadap dirinya. Lama – lama ciuman mesra itu menjadi ciuman yang panas dan tanpa terasa Yoorin pun terbawa suasana dan ia mengizinkan lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya. Tiba – tiba Yoorin melepas pagutan Kai.

" Mian oppa, ingatlah posisimu di kantor. Kau adalah direktur dan aku hanya seorang assistant yang tak pantas menjadi yeojachingumu " ungkap Yoorin.

" Saranghae Yoorin, jeongmal saranghae " kata Kai sambil berbisik di telinga Yoorin.

" Nado saranghae oppa " balas Yoorin.

Kai pun menarik tangan Yoorin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya mesra menjadi ciuman yang begitu panas. Tangan Kai mulai meremas dada Yoorin dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kancing blus Yoorin mulai terbuka satu persatu dan Kai membuangnya secara sembarangan. Dan kini Yoorin hanya memakai bra saja. Yoorin pun tak mau kalah, ia mulai membuka kancing jas dan melepaskan kemeja Kai. Mereka berdua sekarang dalam keadaan topless. Kai-pun mulai membuka kaitan bra Yoorin dan rok yang yang di pakai Yoorin serta CD-nya. Tangan Yoorin sekarang melepaskan celana Kai dan tidak lupa CD-nya tentu. Mulut Kai pun beralih ke nipple Yoorin dan mulai mengulumnya dengan keras hingga Yoorin mendesah.

" Ahh.. ssshh… Kai-sshh… " desah Yoorin.

Tangan Kai pun tidak bisa diam, ia mulai meremas payudara kiri Yoorin. Nipple pink Yoorin terasa sangat manis dalam mulut-nya. Yoorin mulai terbuai dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Kai terhadapnya. Tangan Yoorin pun mulai mencari junior Kai dan mengocoknya secara perlahan. Mulut Kai sekarang berpindah ke payudara kiri Yoorin dan mulai mengulum nipple-nya. Tiba – tiba Kai menghentikan kegiatan-nya.

" Waeyo oppa ? " tanya Yoorin kebingungan.

" Aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, saranghae Yoorin " jawab Kai dengan memegang dagu Yoorin.

" Nado saranghae oppa " jawab Yoorin.

Kai-pun menidurkan Yoorin diatas meja kerjanya dan kini Kai siap memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Yoorin. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, Kai-pun memasukkan juniornya. Yoorin-pun meringis kesakitan karena hole sempit Yoorin dimasuki junior Kai yang berukuran cukup besar.

" Oppa… ssshh.. appo.. " erang Yoorin.

" Mian chagi.. " jawab Kai.

Kai-pun mencium bibir Yoorin dan berusaha memasukkan lebih jauh junior-nya ke dalam hole Yoorin. Dan kini Kai mulai menggerakkan junior-nya secara perlahan hingga rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yoorin berubah menjadi rasa nikmat.

" Oppaa… sssshhh…. Faassstterr… " desah Yoorin.

" Baby.. you're so sexy… nikmat chagi, hole-mu begitu sempit " erang Kai.

" Sssshh… oppa fasssteer… "

desahan Yoorin begitu seksi hingga Kai mempercepat gerakan in-out-nya. Mereka segera mencapai klimaks.

" oppa.. aku mau keluar…. Aku sudah tidak tahan " desah Yoorin.

" Aku juga chagii… ssshh… " Kai-pun semakin mempercepat gerakan-nya.

Dan akhirnya….

" Ahhhhhhhh…. "

Mereka-pun akhir-nya klimaks secara bersamaan dan lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kai-pun ambruk dan menindih tubuh Yoorin yang lebih kecil dari-nya.

" Saranghae Yoorin " bisik Kai di telinga Yoorin.

" Nado saranghae oppa " jawab Yoorin.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**


End file.
